


ENTRY DENIED

by marshalofthesovietunion (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Papers Please (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marshalofthesovietunion
Summary: M.O.A. NOTICE OCTOBER 1982: ALL ENTRANTS WITH NUMBANI PASSPORTS WILL BE DENIED ENTRY. GLORY TO ARSTOTZKA.





	ENTRY DENIED

It was a dour day at the East Grestin border checkpoint. The grey clouds that covered the grey skies were letting out their payloads of rain upon the surprisingly patient entrants, papers in hand with hopes of entering the country. The Inspector walked to his booth, past the rifle-toting guards, the 12 foot concrete wall and the traffic barriers. He entered the small space, taken up by several filing cabinets, a desk, and a chair. He sat in the chair, readying the green and red stamps for use and pushed the button that opened the checkpoint. The first entrant approached the booth. “Papers please...” 

The Inspector glanced at the clock. The workday was nearly over which meant he could collect his pay and spend his time with his family. He looked back to the window, finding a strange woman standing there. She had brown hair, made into spikes. Her large eyes were also brown. She wore a brown leather bomber jacket, that pilots of old wore in the skies, weird yellow “pants” and a contraption on her chest. “Your passport please.” The Inspector said little emotion. “Oh, of course!” The woman said in a annoyingly cheery, accented voice. The Inspector looked over her papers. Name: Oxton, Lena. Sex: female. Age: 26. He reached the issuing country, Numbani. By instinct, he took the ‘denied’ stamp and pressed on the papers. “Lena” looked at him with a quizzical look, before saying “My papers were all in check, why did you...” The Inspector interrupted. “All Numbani citizens are denied entry. That is beyond my control.” Looking frustrated, the woman snatched her papers back and turned away calling him a “Wanker.” as she left. The work bell rung, and the Inspector cleaned up and left the booth. The Inspector made his way to the metro, wondering what his wife had made with the rations.  


End file.
